Talk:Beast (Disney)
The Beast is a Villain And what evidence is there for those claims? I dont remember him torturing either of them in the movie and there is evidence that the Beast's father ruled the kingdom with an iron fist but not the Beast himself. The Beast is definitely ''a villain. At first, I didn't understand what the Beast was doing on this wiki. But then I realized that the Beast ruled his kingdom with an iron fist and kidnapped Maurice and Belle. He also tortured the latter. Although fans will defend the Beast as a hero, that deletion template is going away. Looperreallyreallysucks (talk) 20:21, June 6, 2018 (UTC) The Beast is not a villain, he's just a seflish person who had to learn the error of his ways. Had he not met the Enchantress, he would've become one just like either his father or Gaston, but since that's not the case, he shouldn't count as a villain in general. Philip Thomas 17:49, February 1, 2018 (UTC)694244 Minor Error *He released Belle so she could find her father and save him from freezing to death. Gaston's plan didn't go into motion ''after they both came home. The Story versus The Emotion look, Beast is one of Disney's most beloved protagonists and he is seen as being an iconic hero in that universe but the story was very clear.. for the first half of the film Beast was the villain, he was cruel and contemptous with a vicious personality - he was insecure and desperate to lift the curse.. he abused Belle and her father, while he kept his words and was never murderous the fact remains for the first half he was very much the "bad guy".. the story is how he learned to change and become a better person.. it took a long time for him to change and his true heroic self didn't really surface until after Belle's father grew sick trying to help her and he grew to understand that Belle's own feelings and well-being came before himself.. he let go of his desperation to break the curse, realizing "true love" is the willingness to sacrifice your own happiness and well-being for those you care for.. this in turn made Belle realize Beast was a good person deep down and the story shifted to Gaston as the true "monster" from that point.. Gaston took up the "villain power void" Beast left once he went good.. and proved to be far worse. the point is, emotions don't always equal the story.. fans love Beast and will defend him as a hero but remember he was not originally a hero.. he was very much a "Beast" until he learned to better himself.. hence he is a tragic anti-villain for the first half and a redeemed anti-hero after letting Belle go Inferno Pendragon (talk) 07:48, February 7, 2018 (UTC) If Beast counts as a villain because he was a bad person in the past, can we add ASGORE from Undertale? :) XOBITES (talk) 12:21, July 18, 2018 (UTC)